Tahun Baru Terakhir
by GreenyFunBlue
Summary: Aku di sini, tenggelam bersama gelapnya malam. Merasakan sakit yang tak terbayangkan. Sendiri, sendiri dalam kedinginan. Menjadi korban keganasan amarah.


**Tahun Baru Terakhir**

By : GreenyFunBlue

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Character : Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Shion, Yang Lain Menyusul

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship, Mungkin juga Tragedy

Warning : AU, OOC, dan lainnya, Cerita Abal, EYD Hancur, intinya gaje dan Bla bla bla

Akhirnya, tinggal menghitum jam kita akan meninggalkan tahun 2013 ini. Rasanya baru kemarin deh masuk awal tahun 2013, tapi sekarang udah mau 2014 ajha. Alhamdulillah masih di beri umur panjang oleh Allah SWT, semoga tahun 2014 dan seterusnya jadi lebih baik. ( Aamiin )

Kembali lagi dengan fict ke empat saya yang berjudul " Tahun Baru Terakhir ". Fict ini special untuk memeriahkan pergantian tahun 2013 ke 2014. Tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung ajha, cek this out.

-o0o-

_Summary : Aku di sini, tenggelam bersama gelapnya malam. Merasakan sakit yang tak terbayangkan. Sendiri, sendiri dalam kedinginan. Menjadi korban keganasan amarah._

[ Ini Bahasa Umum Dalam Dunia Fanfiction ]  
**ǁǁ  
ǁǁ  
Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Terima Flame Dengan Bahasa Yang Sopan**

**Setidaknya Hargai Penulis**

**Saran Selalu Di Butuhkan**

**Kesalahan Pengetikan Harap Di Maklumi**

-o0o-

Pagi terakhir di tahun 2013 ini memang berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya, hujan ringan menambah sejuk udara hari ini. Meskipun begitu hal ini tak menyurutkan orang di dalam rumah untuk bermalas-malasan. Dengan gontai gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya memasuki kamar mandi. Seusai mandi, ia pun bergegas merapikan dirinya, saat ingin keluar dari kamar tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering nyaring mengumandangkan lagu kesukaannya itu. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil handphonnya.

" Halo, ma'af ini siapa ? " Tanya gadis itu

" Halo Hinata, ini Sakura. Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu ? " Ucap Sakura

" Sa-Sakura ? aku baik, bagaimana denganmu ? " Tanya gadis yang bernama Hinata

" Aku juga, baik. " Jawab Sakura

" Waahh, sudah lama sekali kau tidak menghubungiku, mm.. sepertinya sudah 3 tahun ini ya. Semenjak kau pindah ke Kirigakure aku juga jadi sulit menghubungimu. " Ucap Hinata

" Ma'afkan aku Hinata, aku mengganti nomerku dan juga handphone ku tanpa menyalin nomermu. Tapi saat aku membuka diary umum gang kita aku membaca biodata kalian dan menemukan nomer kalian, tapi sepertinya Shion sudah mengganti nomernya. "

" Iya, tidak masalah Sakura, yang penting kau tidak melupakanku, Shion memang mengganti nomernya. " Jawab Hinata

" Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, aku menghubungimu karena aku ingin kita reunian. Aku juga sudah menghubungi yang lainnya. Ya, ku pikir karena kita kan libur kuliah jadi apa salahnya untuk reunian. Sekalian tahun baruan bersama, bagaimana Hinata apakah kau bisa ? " Ucap Sakura memohon

" Bagaimana yaaaa. " Jawab Hinata bercanda

" Ayolah Hinata, bisa ya. " Ucap Sakura merengek

" Hehe, iya. Aku bisa, tapi di mana ? sekalian nanti aku menghubungi Shion. " Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit tertawa

" Di tempat kita liburan dulu, di villa keluargaku. " Jawab Sakura semangat

" Oh, di desa Katana ? " Ucap Hinata

" Iya, jam 5 sore kalian sudah harus ada di sini ya. " Ucap Sakura menjelaskan

" Baiklah Sakura, sampai ketemu nanti. " Ucap Hinata senang

" Bye. " Jawab Sakura

Kemudian mereka pun mengkhiri pembicaran, setelah itu Hinata menghubungi Shion untuk memberitahu acara reuni, dengan senang Shion menyanggupinya. Setelah itu Hinata pun bergegas menyiapkan barang bawaannya untuk menginap di villa itu. Namun, sebelum itu Hinata meminta teman-temannya untuk berkumpul di tempat tongkrongan mereka agar berangkat bersama menuju villa Sakura. Setelah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, ia pun bersiap menuju mini market terdekat untuk membeli snack dan persiapan tahun baru.

" Kau mau kemana sayang ? " Ucap seorang wanita dengan celemek yang menempel di tubuhnya

" Aku mau ke Konohamart bu. " Jawab Hinata

" Apa jam segini sudah buka ? " Tanya sang ibu

Hinata pun melihat jam yang berada di dinding ruang makan.

" Sepertinya sudah bu, ini sudah jam 08.15. " Jawab Hinata

" Kalau begitu ibu titip saos, kecap, selai coklat, dan selai vanilla sama keju jangan lupa. " Ucap ibu Hinata

Setelah itu Hinata pun meng-iyakan perintah ibunya, lalu ia pun meminta izin untuk tahun baru bersama sahabat masa SMP sampai dia SMA. Namun ayahnya sempat tidak setuju, tapi karena Hinata bersikeras akhirnya ayahnya pun luluh.

-o0o-

Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 13.00, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik sudah siap menunggunya dalam mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah Hinata. Dengan terburu-buru Hianta menuruni tangga lalu pamit kepada orang tuanya dan adiknya. Setelah itu pun Hinata menaiki mobil di jok depan, dengan agak lambat mobil pun berjalan. Setelah sampai di tempat tongkrongan mereka se masa SMP hingga SMA, ternya teman-temannya yang lain sudah lengkap. Akhirnya mereka semua pun berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil Naruto yang bermuatan 7 hingga 9 orang itu.

" Kalian lama sekali sih. " Ucap Ino dengan centil

" Ma'af, tadi sedikit macet. " Ucap Naruto merasa bersalah

Dalam perjalanan yang menempuh waktu 3 jam lebih ini, setidaknya mereka bergantian menyupir mobil. Dalam perjalanan menuju villa tersebut beberapa kali mereka mendapatkan hal ganjil, misalnya saja mereka melewati jalan yang sama sebanyak 3 kali, ada seorang gadis melintas di depan mereka lalu tertabrak namun saat di lihat ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hal itu di rasakan ketika mereka berada semakin dekat dengan villa tersebut. Setibanya di villa itu, mereka pun memarkirkan mobil lalu keluar dengan ceria. Di depan sudah terlihat Sakura sedang menunggu mereka dengan setia.

Sakura pun mempersilakan mereka masuk, saat memasuki villa itu tiba-tiba bulu kuduk mereka merinding. Nuansa bangunan classic masih terasa di sini. Banyangan-banyangan kenangan masa lalu mereka terlintas ketika mereka berkumpul di tempat ini. Semuanya rindu, rindu saat-saat bersama seperti dulu. Seperti rumah sendiri, mereka sudah tahu di mana kamar yang akan mereka tempati. Sakura pun lalu meninggalkan mereka di kamar masing-masing. Naruto yang se kamar dengan Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino dan Sai itu pun mengunjungi Hinata yang se kamar dengan Ino dan Shion. Disana mereka berkumpul sambil mengingat kenangan mereka. Di kamar itu terpampang banya photo-photo yang menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di masa sekolah dulu. Hingga waktu yang membuat mereka baru kali ini bertemu dengan Sakura. Sekilas kenangan saat mereka menghabiskan liburan sekolah di villa ini pun terlintas.

** Flashback On **

" Hinataa, pokoknya aku mau tidur bersama kalian. Aku takut di kamar sendirian. " Ucap Sakura manja sambil memeluk Hinata

" Hey Jidat lebar, kau ini bikin sempit saja. " Ucap Ino kepada sahabatnya itu

" Hey babi gendut, biarkan aku tidur dengan kalian kali ini ya. " Ucap Sakura merengek

" Iya Sakura ku. " Ucap Hinata, Shion, dan Ino bersamaan.

Setelah itu pun Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino dan Sai pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan mengganggu para gadis-gadis.

** Flashback Off **

-o0o-

Pintu kamar pun kemudian terbuka dan di situ terlihat Sakura berdiri dan menyuruh mereka untuk makan bersama setelah mereka makan, mereka pun menyiapkan persiapan untuk tahun baruan bersama. Di sebuah ruangan kosong mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah kotak di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sakura pun membuka kotak besar itu lalu memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalamnya, sesekali hawa dingin terasa menghampiri mereka.

" Bau apa ini ? " Tanya Kiba yang indra penciumannya memang tajam

Yang lainnya pun terlihat mencium bau yang sama dengan yang di cium Kiba, sementara itu anjing kecil Kiba yang bernama Akamaru sejak mereka minginjakkan kaki di villa ini terlihat tidak tenang, beberapa kali anjing itu menggonggok keras ketika melewati suatu ruangan atau ketika melihat Sakura, namun hal itu di anggap biasa oleh Kiba dan lainnya mengingat Akamaru sering melakukan hal itu dulu tapi tidak sesering sekarang.

" Ingatkah kalian dengan diary ini ?, dulu kita sering menumpahkan kekesalan kita kepada yang lainnya, dan setiap hari diary ini bergilir hingga kita lulus SMA. Oh, ya ini, kalian ingat dengan kocokan ini ? " Ucap Sakura memperlihatkan benda itu

" Iya, kami ingat. Permainan kocokan misteri kan ? sudah lama kita tidak memainkannya. " Ucap Shion pada Sakura

" Karena itulah aku mengajak kalian ke tempat ini. " Ucap Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang

" Baiklah, ayo kita mainkan. " Ucap Shikamaru

" Tunggu, seperti biasanya sebelum kita memainkan permainan ini aku akan membacakan peraturannya untuk sekedar mengingatkan. Setiap dari kita yang mendapatkan dadu warna merah dari kocokan misteri ini di anggap pihak yang kalah, dan harus memecahkan misi. Sementara yang mendapatkan dadu warna biru, dia lah pemenangnya dan harus membuat misi misterius tentang sebuah kasus. Namun, apabila yang kalah tidak bisa memecahkan masalah ini maka akan mendapatkan hukuman. " Ucap Sakura memberi instruksi

" Tapi Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja ? dari tadi ku perhatikan wajahmu sangat pucat. " Ucap Hinata memastikan

" Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata. " Jawab Sakura

Mereka pun memulai permainan dan ternyata sakura lah yang mendapatkan dadu warna biru, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang dia mengatakan bahwa dia telah menyiapkan misinya yang membuat semuanya terheran-heran. Namun dengan cepat Sakura menjelaskan bahwa mereka harus memecahkan sebuah teka-teki yang harus mereka selesaikan sebelum jam 00.00. Dengan tema Bunga Sakura yang hanya tinggal kenangan. Semuanya pun mulai mengikuti instruksi Sakura, Sakura pun bersembunyi dan mereka harus menyelesaikan misi untuk menemukan Sakura bersembunyi di mana dengan mencari sebuah petunjuk.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, mereka semua minus Sakura mulai menjalankan misi, sementara lampu villa yang tiba-tiba mati membuat nuansa malam yang begitu pekat semakin terasa. Lagi-lagi anjing Kiba mulai menggonggong, namun Kiba menyuruhnya untuk diam, Hinata dkk berpencar ke penjuru villa untuk menemukan kata kuncinya. Hinata yang bersama Naruto menggeledah tiap kamar yang ada di villa itu, namun mereka tidak menemukannya, sementara di tempat Ino, Shino dan Sai mereka mencari di halaman villa, lalu Shion, Kiba dan Shikamaru mencari di loteng villa. Keanehan-keanehan kembali mereka rasakan, lalu mereka semua pun berkumpul di ruang tamu. Di situ mereka semakin merinding ketakutan, mereka merasakan ke anehan itu. Memang sejak pertama kali mereka datang ada hal ganjil yang mereka rasakan, villa ini rasanya tidak seberti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Villa yang selalu ramai dengan pengurus villa yang selalu berkumpul bersama mereka kini hanya ada Sakura dan aura villa itu terasa berbeda.

Setelah itu Kiba menunjukkan kata kunci yang mereka dapatkan di loteng villa yang bertuliskan " _Aku di sini, tenggelam bersama gelapnya malam. Merasakan sakit yang tak terbayangkan. Sendiri, sendiri dalam kedinginan. Menjadi korban keganasan amarah._" Mereka pun lalu mencari petunjuk berikutnya, dan tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat photonya bersama Sakura yang terpampang di lemari yang berada di ruang tamu. Dengan di temani cahaya senter ia melangkah mendekatinya lalu mengambil photo itu dan teringat kenangan mereka berdua.

** Flashback On **

Terlihat empat orang gadis tengah berdiri di atap sekolah melihat pemandangan di bawahnya dengan wajah ceria, salah seorang dari mereka terlihat sedang mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu menyuruh sahabatnya yang lain untuk mengambil gambarnya dengan sahabatnya yang satunya lagi.

" Shion, pokoknya hasilnya harus bagus ya ! " Ucap gadis berambut pink itu

" Jangan Shion, nanti matamu katarak lagi gara-gara melihat wajahnya. " Canda gadis berambut kuning pucat itu

" Kalian, ini. " Ucap gadis berambut Indigo itu

" Oke, agak merapat donk. " Perintah Shion pada Hinata dan Sakura.

** Flashback Off **

-o0o-

Kemudian Hinata pun tersenyum lalu meletakkan kembali photo itu dan ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah kertas, lebih tepatnya petunjuk berikutnya. Ia pun lalu berteriak memanggil temannya untuk berkumpul. Hal itu membuat Ino yang berada di toilet kaget, lalu ia buru-buru ke sumber suara lalu saat keluar dari toilet dan ia melewati kamar Sakura lalu menyenterinya dan ia melihat seseorang di sana. Namun ketika ia ingin mendekat tiba-tiba seseorang berbisik di telinganya menyebutkan namanya dan membuat ino menengok, saat ia menengok ia tak mendapati siapa pun di sampingnya. Ketika ia kembali ingin menghampiri seseorang yang di lihatnya, seseorang itu sudah tidak ada karena ketakutan Ino pun bergegas menuju tujuan awalnya. Karena berlari dengan cepat ia terpleset dan menjatuhkan sebuah vas plastic yang berada di dekatnya. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah gantungan dan petunjuk berikutnya keluar dari vas yang terjatuh itu. Dengan ragu ia pun mengambil gantunga itu, lalu sebuah kenangan muncul di ingatannya.

** Flashback On **

Terlihat seorang orang gadis berusia 15 tahun sedang asyik memperebutkan sebuah gantungan berbentuk buah cherry di tangan gadis berambut kuning pucat. Karena kesal tidak bisa mendapatkannya, gadis berambut pink itu pun marah dan mengomeli gadis berambut kuning pucat tersebut, namun seorang gadis berambut indigo dan gadis mermata ungu menghampiri mereka berdua lalu mencoba menenangkan gadis berambut pink itu. Namun karena gadis itu terlalu kesal karena perbuatan gadis berambut kuning pucat yang telah merusak gantungan cherry miliknya akibat rampas-merampas gadis itu pun menangis di buatnya dan hal itu membuat kehebohan di kelas yang membuat Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, dan Sai turut menghampiri mereka. 2 hari setelah kejadian itu, gadis berambut kuning pucat dan sahabatnya yang lain menghampiri gadis berambut pink itu di taman lalu secara bersamaan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada gadis itu. Lalu mereka memberikan kado yang mereka bawa kepada gadis itu. Namun karena gadis berambut pink itu masih marah kepada gadis berambut kuning pucat, ia agak segan menerima kado pemberiannya. Tapi gadis berambut kuning pucat itu menyuruh gadis berambut pink untuk membuka kadonya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapatkan gantungan cherry yang jauh lebih cantik dari miliknya sebelumnya. Ia pun mema'afkan gadis itu lalu mereka pun berpelukan.

** Flashback Off **

Setelah itu Ino mengambil petunjuk berikutnya lalu membacanya, dan ia segera menuju tempat Hinata. Di sana teman-temannya sudah berkumpul.

" Bagaimana ? " Tanya Ino terengal-engal

" Aku mendapat petunjuk, isinya itu " _ketika amarah mulai merasuki jiwa-jiwa orang dewasa itu, api mulai membara. Semakin besar, melahap semuanya dengan cepat. Namun yang bisa ku lakukan hanya lari, lari bersembunyi darinya. Di sebuah tempat yang terlindungi. Tak ada yang menyangka jika akhirnya begini, bahkan diriku sendiri. _Maksudnya apa ? " Ucap Hinata

" Aku juga mendapatka petunjuk, namun isinya hanya minta tolong. " Ucap Ino seraya menunjukkan petunjuk itu

" Aah, ini membuatku pusing. " Ucap Kiba yang memang kurang handal dalam masalah teka-teki. "

" Eh, lihat itu ada orang di sana yang memanggil kita. " Ucap Naruto

Lalu Akamaru kembali mengonggong keras, yang membuat sahabat Naruto Lainnya keheranan karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah orang itu di ikuti yang lainnya hingga orang itu tiba-tiba hilang dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto pun kaget di susul teriakan yang lainnya.

" Kau ini Naruto, kenapa berteriak begitu. " Ucap Sai

" A-aku melihat orang itu menghilang. " Jawab Naruto takut

" Orang apa ? dari tadi kami tidak melihat siapapun, kami hanya mengikutimu terus. " Ucap Shino

" Apa ini ? " Tanya Shion yang melihat gulungan kertas di depan kakinya

" Ah, itu petunjuk berikutnya. " Jawab Ino

Ia pun lalu membaca isi petunjuk itu bertuliskan " _Seketika rasa dingin itu berubah menjadi panas, hingga mampu meremukkan tulang-tulangku, dan Buuuuummm ! ketika mentari bangun dari singga sananya semuanya telah hancur lebur hanya tinggal kenangan. Bunga Sakura itu pun tak lagi bermakna._ "

Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, telah banyak kata petunjuk yang mereka dapatkan, namun mereka belum bisa memastikan Sakura berada di mana, keganjilan kembali mereka rasakan ketika Hinata melihat seseorang misterius yang mencoba membawanya ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah, namun belum sempat ia melangkah ke bawah. Naruto memanggil mereka semua karena mendapatkan petunjuk berikutnya.

" _Mengharapkan pun tak ada gunanya, kisah ku telah berakhir. Di sini, di tempat paling dasar, musnah bersama kenanganku. Selamat tinggal. _" itulah penggalan yang tertulis di petunjuk terakhir itu. Lalu Shikamaru menyuruh mereka mengumpulkan petunjuk itu, dan ia mencoba membacanya satu-satu lalu menggabungkan setiap kalimatnya. Mencoba menganalisa dengan logikanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan keras terdengar dari arah belakang, mereka pun menghampiri asal suara itu, betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat sebuah api mulai merambat kea rah mereka. Dengn sigap Sai dan Shino menyiramkan air, seketika bayangan hitam melintas di depan mereka. Mereka semua pun terkejut ketika sosok itu meminta tolong pada mereka, dan wajahnya terlihat mirip dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal.

Mereka pun lalu berlari kearah ruang bawah tanah karena ketakutan. Di sana mereka mendapatkan sebuah kotak music yang setengah hangus namun masih berfungsi dan alunan music pun terdengar. Setelah itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink berdiri di pojokan.

" Selamat, kalian telah menemukanku. Aku merindukan kalian, kenapa kalian sangat lama menemukanku ?. Disini dingin, aku takut. " Ucap Sakura sedih

Hinata pun menghampiri gadis itu lalu memeluknya.

" Sa-sakura, tubuhmu sangat dingin. Apa kau baik-baik saja ? " Ucap Hinata

" Tubuhku memang selalu seperti ini semenjak semuanya hancur Hinata. " Ucap Sakura

Semuanya kebingungan mendengar jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh gadis berambut pink itu.

" Hmm.. aku bahagia bisa bertemu kalian kembali, tapi sayangnya aku hanyalah ilusi. " Ucap Sakura

" A-apa maksudmu Sakura. " Tanya Ino

" Lupakan saja. " Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

Mereka pun lalu menuju ke loteng villa dan kini waktu menunjukan pukul 00.00, itu pertanda tahun baru tiba dan mereka pun membentuk lingkaran lalu memejamkan mata dan berdo'a sesuai keyakinan masing-masing. Karena Ino, Sai dan Sakura beragama Kristen protestan mereka pun berdo'a sesuai ajaran mereka, sementara itu Shion, Shikamaru yang beragama budha pun berdo'a sesuai ajaran mereka. Begitu juga dengan Shino dan Kiba yang memiliki agama katolik tidak lupa berdo'a, juga Naruto dan Hinata yang beragama islam pun mengakhiri do'a mereka. Lalu mereka mengucapkan secara bersama-sama do'a mereka yang terakhir dengan lantang.

" Meskipun kita berbeda, tapi ku harap persahabatan kita utuh sampai ajal memisahkan. Aamiin. " Do'a penutup akhir tahun pun mereka ucapkan. Lalu mereka berpelukan dan tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba seseorang pun menyapa mereka dari belakang.

" Sedang apa kalian di sini ? " Tanya kakek tua tersebut

" Ka-Kakek siapa ? " Tanya mereka semua

" Perkenalkan, saya Jiraiya. " Ucap kakek tua itu

" Oh, kakek Jiraiya. Kami sedang bermain kocokan misteri. " Ucap Kiba dengan senyum

" Apa itu ? " Tanya kakek tua penasaran

" Itu permainan yang kami buat pak, sejak masa SMP dulu. Setiap yang mendapatkan dadu biru dialah pemenangnya dan yang mendapat dadu merah dia lah yang kalah dan harus menyelesaikan misi untuk memecahkan masalah. Kebetulan kami baru selesai bermain dan berhasil menemukan persembunyian Sakura, iya kan Sakura ? " Ucap Ino memperjelas

Kemudian mereka pun melihat kea rah Sakura namun Sakura tidak ada, mereka lalu melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan keadaan. Namun yang di cari malah tidak ada.

" Kalian bercanda, malam-malam begini bermain di tanah kosong dengan sisa-sisa runtuhan bangunan seperti ini ? " Tanya kakek tua itu

" Apa maksud kakek ? inikan villa kek ? " Tanya Shino

Kemudian sang kakek pun menyuruh mereka semua mengikutinya keluar villa ini, setelah mereka keluar dan berbalik mereka pun terkejut saat melihat tak ada bangunan villa di depan mereka, yang ada hanyalah sisa-sisa runtuhan bangunan bekas kebakaran. Mereka bertanya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Lalu sang kakek pun menceritakannya.

" Kejadian ini terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pink dan kedua orang tuanya berlibur ke villa ini. Lalu sang penjaga villa pun menyambut hangat kedatangan keluarga ini. Namur, 4 hari setelah mereka berada di sini keributan mulai muncul hingga saat kejadian itu tiba. Saat itu aku sedang bertamu ke villa ini, karena temanku lah yang menjaga villa ini, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pink lari kedalam ruang bawah tanah sambil menangis, kemudian terdengar suara pertengkaran hebat. Hingga akhirnya ledakan terjadi dan api mulai menjalar dari arah dapur, aku dan temanku yang melihat itu mencoba menyiramnya menggunakan air, namun karena lampu sedang mati dan air yang ada di kamar mandi tinggal sedikit, aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari pertolongan keluar villa, namun saat aku kembali dengan membawa penduduk lain beserta pemadam kebakaran villa itu sudah terbakar besar. Butuh waktu satu jam lebih untuk memadamkannya. Setelah api berhasil padam salah satu petugas pemadam kebakaran beserta beberapa warga lainnya membantu mengevakuasi korban, saat aku mendapati temanku telah terkapar tak berdaya aku menghampirinya. Ia pun mengingatkanku bahwa gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura masih ada di ruang bawah tanah. Setelah menyampaikan hal itu ia pun meninggal karena luka bakar yang sangat parah. Kedua orang tua Sakura juga ikut meninggal dalam insiden kebakaran itu. " Ungkap sang kakek menjelaskan peristiwa yang terjadi.

Semua pun terkejut lalu menangis seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

" La-lalu ba-bagimana dengan Sakura kek ? " Tanya Hinata terisak

" Sakura ya, karena atap bangunan runtuh dan api pun menyambar ruang bawah tanah. Sakura pun turut menjadi korban kebakaran. Namun karena jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah tertimbun reruntuhan, proses evakuasi sempat terhambat. Tapi saat kami berhasil membuka jalan, kami mendapati sosoknya sudah tidak dapat di kenali lagi. Sebagian tubuhnya sudah hancur terbakar dan sebagian lagi tersisa namun sudah tidak dapat lagi di kenali karena sangat hangus. " Jawab sang kakek.

Mereka semua tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang sebelum ini telah bersama mereka bahkan barusaja berpelukan bersama mereka ternyata sudah meninggal. Mereka pun mengingat kenangan saat mereka bersama du lu di masa-masa sekolah. Bagaimana awal mereka bertemu dengan gadis itu, bagaimana Sakura dan Ino sering berdebat kecil, Sakura yang selalu curhat pada Hinata, Sakura yang selalu meninju teman-temannya ketika berpikiran mesum, Sakura yang ceria, Sakura yang Galak, Sakura yang ramah, dan Semua tentang Sakura. Tak terasa ayam mulai berkokok. Mentari pagi membangunkan manusia-manusia yang masih tertidur , sungguh sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan. Ini adalah tahun baru mereka yang terakhir bersama Sakura.

" Ma'afkan aku Sakura. " Ucap Ino terisak dalam pelukan Sai

" Pantas saja dia bilang dia hanyalah ilusi. " Lanjut Shion lirih

" Dan itu sebabnya Akamaru terus menggonggong. " Ucap Kiba menegaskan

" Kakek, apa kau tahu di mana kuburan Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya ? " Tanya Hinata sedih

Kakek itu pun mengajak mereka ke sebuah kuburan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Disana Hinata dan yang lainnya menangis se jadi-jadinya. Mereka masih tidak percaya karena selama ini yang mereka tahu Sakura sedang kuliah di luar kota. Dulu Sakura meninggalkan mereka untuk kembali. Namun kini Sakura pergi untuk selama-lamanya, meninggalkan kenangan terakhirnya di akhir tahun.

**-END-**

Huwaaa, selesai juga nih fict dalam pembuatan yang memakan waktu yang singkat, ku harap tida mengecawakan. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict ini.

Selamat Tahun Baru yaaa..


End file.
